


Instead of gummy bears

by BunNaries



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romantic Fluff?, gummy bears, hidashi, hiro and his goddamn gummy bears, how do you even write make-out scenes, i shouldn't write when i lack sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunNaries/pseuds/BunNaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's gummy bear obsession was getting out of hand. Tadashi knows this.<br/>Of course Tadashi knows this. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn't?<br/>Oh yes, he knows. He definitely knows.<br/>There was, however, one small problem.<br/>He didn't know how to make Hiro stop.</p><p> </p><p>Basically, it somehow leads to a (probably poorly written) make-out session. Idk guys I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of gummy bears

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Hiro's gummy bear obsession was getting out of hand. Tadashi knows this.

Of course Tadashi knows this. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn't?

Oh yes, **he knows.** He **definitely knows.**

There was, however, one small problem.

He didn't know how to make Hiro **stop.**

The kid manages to gobble down three huge packs of the stuff within a day and every time Tadashi tries to stop him - or at least try and get him to **slow down because the boy looked like he was going to choke on those things**  - he would somehow evade it.

 

_When Tadashi tells him to stop?_

Hiro would just keep eating and ignore his older brother's words. Every now and then he would reply "I'm still a kid, I need sugar in my system. It helps me think."

_When Tadashi tries to reach for the packet he's eating?_

For someone who doesn't do much but tinker with robots, Hiro's got great flexibility (thanks to the self defence training that Tadashi himself thought the kid). He's able to bend like a snake and slither out of tight situations (much to Tadashi's chagrin).

_When Tadashi tries to hide his stash of gummy bears?_

Hiro somehow always - and he really means always - finds where Tadashi hides them. Tadashi had even begun to wonder if his hiding spots were that predictable.

After some thinking, Tadashi came up with a solution. A rather clever one.

Instead of hiding the gummy bears himself, he told his friends to hide them. Since it wasn't him that hid them, Hiro wouldn't be able to find them.

...

**Right?**

 

* * *

 

Tadashi had let out a sigh of frustration when he found that Hiro _still_ managed to find the gummy bears. He was on the verge of giving up. But no matter how he looked at it, it didn't add up.

'There has to be some way that Hiro's finding those things. I need to look for a new angle...' Tadashi thought absent mindedly. He made a move to rub the sleep from his eyes (concerns regarding his little bro would give him insomnia), but as his wristwatch came into view, he froze.

His wristwatch was used as the GPS tracker to track the chip sewn in Hiro's hoodie. It's how he tracks Hiro down when he goes bot fighting. He then vaguely remembered the way Hiro always seemed to be staring at his phone before he began to look for the gummy bears.

It all clicked in Tadashi's head.

Getting up from his seat on the edge of his bed, Tadashi stalked over to Hiro's desk and grabbed one of the many packets of gummy bears that lay strewn all over it. Hiro was in the garage working on one of his bots. He won't be down there for long though, so Tadashi had to work fast.

Tadashi examined the packet of chewy animal shaped candies thoroughly. He flipped it around a few times until he finally noticed something off.

There was something hard underneath the price tag of the packet. Gently, he pulled it back and it revealed what seems to be a GPS tracking chip. A very small one.

_Unbelievable._

Hiro was placing GPS tracking chips on his gummy bear packets. Tadashi couldn't help but let out a laugh filled with disbelief. Who would be so obsessed with something up to the point that they'd actually place a GPS tracking chip on it?

...

Tadashi's case with Hiro is different, mind you.

Pushing that thought aside, a sly grin placed itself on Tadashi's lips as he grabbed all of Hiro's gummy bears and moved them over to his side of the room.

He was going to stop Hiro's obsession for sure this time.

 

* * *

 

Hiro stared at his cellphone in shock.

The GPS tracker led him to believe that the gummy bears were under Tadashi's bed, but they weren't there. Instead, he only found a note that read 'I figured it out~' with his GPS tracking chips taped at random spots on the paper.

Hiro could only drop his phone and stare wide eyed at the paper in his hands- frozen in place kneeling next to his brothers bed. His fingers scrunched the edges of the paper, causing some of the loosely taped tracking chips to fall off and clatter on the floor.

Tadashi watched the whole scene whilst leaning against his headboard- arms crossed on his chest with an amused smile.

"Looks like big brother wins~" Tadashi said in a practically sing song manner. Hiro's wide, confused eyes turned towards him.

"How? How did you find out?!" Hiro yelled as he dropped the paper onto the floor and grasped his brothers bedsheets in frustration.

"It doesn't make sense!"

Tadashi couldn't help but stiffle a laugh at Hiro's face. It was so cute. He had to turn his head away at the sight of it.

Hiro's eyes were big and doe-eyed. There was an adorably confused and desperate look on his face. Not to mention the tears at the corners of his eyes.

Hiro wasn't pleased with Tadashi's behaviour and gave a pout before climbing onto the bed. He grabbed Tadashi's arm and began shaking it.

"Tadashiiiiiii, answer meeeee!" Tadashi was having a hard time dealing with the cute, whiney tone Hiro's voice had.

"Well, I just looked at it from a new angle." He was surprised that he was able to keep his voice steady ~~(although part of that was because he still wasn't looking at Hiro)~~. Hiro began to hit Tadashi's arm in childish frustration.

"Oh, c'moooooon! It can't be just that!" Hiro shifted so that he was on his brothers lap and forcefully grabbed his face with both hands- turning his head so that their eyes would meet.

" _Nii-chan,_ _tell me!_ " Tadashi was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack with everything Hiro's doing.

Tadashi had a goofy smile on his face. He wouldn't actually say it, but he ~~was absolutely obsessed with~~  loved his brother. He's the one who looked out for Hiro most of the time since their parents passed and over time Hiro had just grown on him. Hiro was something he truly treasured and he really loved it when Hiro would actually call him 'nii-chan' along with any sort of physical closeness that Hiro would initiate. Hiro had stopped doing all those things when he reached 9 and he had honestly been so heartbroken that he had sulked for a few weeks.

But now that it was happening again, Tadashi couldn't hide how happy he was. With euphoria clouding his thoughts, he figured that teasing Hiro a little bit would be fine.

"Well, maybe if big bro gets a kiss like he used to, he'll tell you?" Tadashi said in a light, teasing tone while giving a silly kissy face. Hiro used to give Tadashi kisses all the time. Just a simple peck on the lips or cheek every now and then. Until one point where some kids started teasing Hiro for kissing his older brother. They told him that he was a freak and that normal brothers don't do things like that. Since then, Hiro had stopped giving Tadashi kisses or any signs of affection.

Because of that, Tadashi had expected Hiro to back off and say something along the lines of _"Ew, you're being gross!"_

Which is why Tadashi didn't expect it when small arms wrapped around his neck followed by a pair of lips coming into contact with his own.

...

Hiro was kissing him.

Hiro was **kissing** him.

_**Hiro was actually kissing him.** _

Even though it was just a light touch of lips, Tadashi was happy. Unbelievably so, in fact. He didn't expect Hiro to actually do it though, and so he was as still as a deer in headlights with his eyes wide and his lips just slightly apart.

After some time, he managed to collect his thoughts and expected Hiro to move away from him.

Hiro however, did something completely different.

Tadashi jumped a bit in surprise when he felt a tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

He... didn't imagine that, right?

Just as he opened his mouth to ask Hiro what he was doing, Hiro used this chance to stick his tongue into his brothers mouth.

Tadashi just honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. He sat there like a statue as his little brother explored his mouth. He could feel the wet appendage trace the roof before it nudged his tongue as though coaxing it to move. His mind was completely blank.

After realizing that his brother wasn't reacting in any sort of way, Hiro pulled away just enough and threaded his small fingers in his older brothers short tufts hair. With a slight breathiness to his voice, Hiro whispered;

"You asked for it."

Tadashi wasn't sure why he felt like something inside him had snapped at this statement.

Maybe it was the breathiness in Hiro's voice?  
Maybe it was the way Hiro's cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of pink?  
Maybe it was because Hiro's eyes were half-lidded and held a deeper, darker emotion behind them?

Or maybe it was because he truly felt something that was a lot stronger than 'brotherly love' for his little brother?

...

Tadashi figured out the answer. He wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist and claimed those lips eagerly - much to Hiro's surprise. The smaller boy let out a tiny ~~(completely manly)~~ squeak when he was pulled forward. Tadashi had used that squeak as a chance to return Hiro's favor.

Hiro was a shaking mess within a minute of his older brother's ministrations. Tadashi was definitely a lot better at this than he was. Tadashi's tongue ravished his mouth in ways that were indescribable. When paired with the hands roaming underneath his shirt, any train of thought that Hiro had before just flew out the window. Hiro could only let out little whimpers and muffled moans as an onslaught of pleasure filled his mind. His eyes were watery and half lidded while drool had begun to pool at the sides of his mouth. He could practically feel the grin that Tadashi had plastered on his face throughout the whole ordeal. After what felt like hours, Tadashi pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them. If it weren't for Tadashi's arms around his waist, Hiro was sure that he would have fallen backwards. Hiro could only stare blankly into space with his eyes half lidded and glazed over with his breath coming out in small pants. That adorable flush that he had on his face earlier had exploded into a full blown blush that reached all the way to his ears. Tadashi couldn't help the small laugh that passed his lips as he eyed the 'damage' that he had done. After letting his hands just slide around Hiro's torso for a little bit more, he pulled Hiro's shirt back down.

"So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Tadashi asked, fully amused. Even more so when Hiro gave a weak nod. The kid looked like he was in complete bliss. The older Hamada tugged the younger forward to rest against his chest. He drew lazy circles on Hiro's back while nuzzling his face into the soft, black, crows nest hair. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, Hiro mumbled weakly.

"...dashi..." Tadashi gave a low hum as a sign that he was listening.

"... you can keep the gummy bears." Tadashi's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. But before he could say anything, Hiro continued.

"I want to do this again instead. I liked it a lot." Tadashi was resisting the urge to squeeze the living daylights out of the boy in his arms. His face was starting to heat up.

"Also... nii-chan..." Tadashi was guessing that Hiro was slowly recovering since he didn't sound so tired now. Any thought on that matter was pushed far into the back of his mind as Hiro spoke the next words.

"I think I love you."

Tadashi's will power was shoved down the drain as he proceeded to squeeze his brother in what Hiro felt was a death hug. All the while, Tadashi was muttering and mumbling things along the lines of "...love you...knucklehead...so much..." as he dug his face into Hiro's hair in an attempt to hide his burning face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have been sleeping and fixed it the next day so I apologize for the sloppy work OTL
> 
> Also first time writing a make-out scene qwq


End file.
